Deep Sighs
by livingforfiction
Summary: Sincerity and fond support between the two partners for life.


_**Hello all of you, this is my first Scandal fic, I like all the characters but basically Mellie is my queen lol. This is just a scene that popped into my head today, whatever your opinion is you can tell me in the reviews (i love to receive them), I would love to continue it!**_

* * *

She was sitting on the big, dark grey couch beside the crystal window pointing to the garden. The wide white cup of tea was hot between her hands, which she had to cover with her sweater. The day was misty and quite cold. No sun, only a sky filled with big clouds that threatened to release a terrible storm.

She glanced at the clock on the table beside her: _09.10._ She was going to take the first sip of the cup when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anybody; so she left the tea on the table and walked to the door.

-Hey -she smiled to Fitz standing at the door. -Come in, it's freezing. -she invited him, and after he did, she shook her fingers waving hello to the secret service guys, who politely returned the greeting with their heads.

-You know the place, leave anything anywhere.

He took off his coat and left it hanging on the coat rack.

-I was going to drink tea, you're drinking with me?

-No, thanks. -he smiled to her, and she noticed the fatigue in his eyes, which he of course tried to conceal with his charming smile.

-Sit down, you're tired.

-I am.

-You're not sleeping well, aren't you?

-No. -he shook his head slowly while he softly smiled, for she knew every trace of his behaviours.

-How are you? -he asked her. Calmly, separating the words, in a low voice tone. He wanted her to notice that it was a serious question. And she did.

She stared right inside his eyes, and took a few seconds to develop her answer. She had to be honest, otherwise, he would realize it wasn't true, because they knew each other so well…

-I… am okay. -she replied, taking her gaze down to the cup of tea on her hand.

-Really? -he asked back.

-Yes -she said while she frowned, because deep inside herself she was examining her answer over and over again. And in those few seconds of quick revisions of her own feelings and thoughts, she got several positive confirmations of what she had just replied. -Yes, I am. -she lifted her head, and smiled.

-I'm glad. -he smiled softly, his eyes looking at her with a deep fond. Of course she was okay, he knew it. His ex wife was one of the strongest woman he had known. He knew she was going to be okay.

She smiled back. She really appreciated that he took the time to pass by there.

-Have you… taken your decision yet? It's not that I'm pressing on you or something. -she smiled.

He laughed at the clarification. -Uh… I think so. -he frowned, before shaking his head quickly a few seconds later. -It's not easy, you know. You look around and you see how everyone thinks you just have to make a decision and hand the damn power to your ex wife, that it is what people expect from you…

-I know. -she replied almost whispering, and she took his hand in hers softly. She knew it always made him feel more confident, less alone. And it still does.

He responded to the gesture, and lightly squeezed her hand back.

In that moment, some heavy low noises started sounding around them. They looked around with curiosity, exchanging wondering gazes in between.

Quietly, the small figure of their youngest son appeared walking through the door of the living room, wearing his light blue pajamas, carrying a plush Winnie Pooh and rubbing his eye with his little fist, heading to them.

-Hi, sweetie -his mother waited for him and scooped him on her lap. -Look who came to see you!

The boy didn't say a word and simply stretched his arms to his father, his eyes still sleepy and half open.

-Come here. -said Fitz, and took his son in his arms.

He crawled against his dad's chest, and hugged his stuffed figure tighter while Fitz caressed his child's hair.

-So, where are we going today? -he asked Teddy.

-Here. -the child replied shortly.

-Here? Why?

-Because… -the boy explained in his way. -I don't wanna leave mommy alone.

Mellie shut her eyes strongly, while the tenderness of the sentence took her to bit her lower lip.

-Really? Why is that? -Fitz continued extracting a chat from his son, smiling and looking at Mellie with his eyebrows up.

-Because there are monsters. A monster came to my bedroom today and I… I got really scared. And I don't want mommy to be scared.

-Oh, I see. -Fitz replied pretending to be serious. He lifted his gaze and saw Mellie containing herself from eating her son by sweetness.

-Look… what if I tell you… that the men that always take care of me and follow me everywhere, are going to stay here with mommy too?.

Teddy looked at him with extreme attention.

-You know those men are everywhere to protect daddy, right?

The kid nodded.

-Well, they can protect mommy too if I ask them. And nothing will happen to her. No monster can come near her.

-Really?

-Really.

He waited a few seconds before replying to his father. -Okay. -he said, and smiled softly, with his still heavy eyelids.

-Great. Right now mommy and I are talking about something, but you can go and get in bed a little more until you take off that sleepy face. And then I will go upstairs and pick you up, is that okay?

-Yes. -the child nodded again.

-Okay, go, honey.

Teddy got down his father's legs and walked out of the room.

-He's gonna kill me. -Mellie said, melted by love, as soon as he left.

-All of a gentleman. -he raised his eyebrows and smiled to her. -One of a kind.

-I know, right? -she laughed biting her lip.

-I think he may be… the one who will take care of you and stay with you your whole life.

-Yeah. Me too. I've thought about that. -she replied, while she stared through the window.

At this point, after an hour later, they were both sitting on the couch with their feet up, covered with the same blanket, like two flatmates casually talking about life.

-How are you? -she asked with her soft voice. The one she used when she wanted to make a sensible question.

-Why that voice tone? -he smiled.

-Because asking you how you feel is not something you can do with any voice tone, you know it and don't deny it.

-You're right. I… I am fine.

She tilted her head and gave him a look of distrust. -C'mon, Fitzgerald.

Damn if they knew each other. He took a deep sigh, and gave a look through the big window. -Trying it. I'm trying it.

-Hm. -she nodded. -You know… that I'm here, I don't think I even need to say it. Still partners, right? -she stretched her hand forward, and he smiled before taking it and squeeze it a little. -Always.


End file.
